Walk the Line
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: Set in 1945, two months after the second world war has ended. Bella is waiting. Waiting for her mate. She meets him at a diner in Philadelphia, read on to find out about Jasper and Bella's story. Rated T for mild language, blood, Peter and kissing scenes. I don't own Twilight!


**Walk the Line.**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

Bella's hands were wrapped around her cup of coffee. She was in Philadelphia, it was a year after Edward had left her, so, the year was 1945, a month after the second world war had ended. Edward hadn't thought much of her decision of becoming a nurse during the war, it wasn't lady-like he had said. But Bella didn't care, she wanted to help people, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were great helps during her nursing career, it was Edward and Alice that didn't like it, Alice said something about it ruining clothes and Edward just didn't like it. She had had to leave the Cullen family, she couldn't put them in danger of being killed by Victoria and possibly Laurent. She had also realized Edward was never her mate, he was using her, lying to her. His mate was Alice. Sweet, sweet Alice, the girl that wouldn't harm a fly, no, she wasn't sweet, she was manipulative. She'd went behind her best friends back and slept with her boyfriend, Bella kept wondering why she had even trusted Alice in the first place. She missed the Cullen family, minus Alice and Edward. She knew she'd have to end up going back to that motel room she rented out.

'' Can I get 'ya more coffee dear?'' the waitress asked

'' Yes, please.'' the waitress smiled and left, she returned short moments later with a steaming cup of coffee

'' It's on the house.''

'' No, I'll pay Ma'am.''

'' It's fine, I insist.'' and with that the waitress walked away.

'' Thank you.'' Bella whispered taking a sip of her coffee. She looked at the ugly scar adorning her left wrist. An ugly scar holds an ugly memory. She came to the diner everyday, because she was waiting. Alice had told her before she left, that she'd find her true mate in a diner. She thought Alice was lying, but the look in Alice's eyes told her that she was telling the truth, So, for the past two months she'd been coming to this diner, waiting. She sighed and pulled her glove down to hide the scar. She thought back to when James attacked her, he tried to change her, and she was wishing he had. Bella looked up when she heard the bell ring from the door, a man around the age of nineteen or twenty walked in. He had honey blonde curly hair, was around 6'3'', had a lean frame, he had bitemarks on his neck, arms and one or two on his jaw they were barely visible in the light of the diner, but if you looked closely they were there, his eyes were what Bella found different, they weren't golden like the Cullen's, but they weren't red like any other vampires, they were more a brown burgundy colour with small splashes of red and black in them, like he hadn't hunted for weeks. Bella knew instantly, that this man was her's, and she was his. Bella got off her bar-stool, she walked up to the man who looked startled at her presence, Bella smiled up at the unnamed man and said

'' You've kept me waiting a long time.''

'' My apologies Ma'am.'' he said nodding his head like a true Southern gentleman

'' It's alright, I'm Isabella Swan.''

'' Jasper Whitlock, pleasure to meet you Ma'am.'' he said gently taking her gloved hand and kissing the top of it softly

'' Likewise Mr Whitlock.''

'' Call me Jasper Ma'am.''

'' Then Jasper, I insist you call me Bella.''

'' If you say so Mis- Bella.''

'' If you would excuse me, I'd like to finish my coffee.''

'' May I join you Ma'am?''

'' Well vampires don't drink, so if you insist.'' he looked shocked

'' How did you know I'm a-''

'' I'll tell you at some point further down the line.''

* * *

Bella and Jasper were sitting in her apartment a week after they met

'' Okay, I'll just be blunt, we're-'' Jasper pushed Bella onto her bed, he hovered above her

'' You know, I haven't fed in a while.''

'' Too bad, you won't be able to kill me.''

'' I will.''

'' You won't, male vampires _can't_ hurt their mates.''

'' We are _not_ mates.'' he growled getting off her

'' Really? Then why would I feel a pull towards you?'' Bella sat up and stood in front of him

'' Maybe you're crazy.'' _Ouch_, Bella thought hurt

'' Maybe. So you wouldn't mind if I fell for another man?'' Bella said looking at her nails

'' No...''

'' _You_ wouldn't mind _me_ kissing him?''

'' Not at all.'' his voice wavered

'' You wouldn't mind him and I getting married?'' Bella looked up from her nails and into his eyes

'' ...No...'' his voice growled

''_ You_ wouldn't mind_ him touching me_-'' all of a sudden Bella was forced onto the bed with Jasper hovering above her again growling into her ear

'' You. Are. _Mine_.'' he looked into her eyes

'' _That_ my dear Jasper, is what I have been_ trying_ to tell you, all week!'' she said patting his head earning a low purr from him

'' Shouldn't you fear me?''

'' Nope.''

'' Not even a little bit.''

'' Na, _you're_ just a big softy really.'' Bella said grinning and stroking his cheek, he nuzzled into her hand, that's when he noticed the scar

'' Who did _that_ to you?'' he growled protectively

'' Um...''

'' Bella!''

'' It was a nomad, named James.''

'' I'll _kill_ him.'' Jasper hissed jumping up and pacing

'' You can't.'' Bella grabbed hold of his wrists

'' Why the hell not?'' he asked

'' Because, he's already dead.''

'' Explain.''

'' Well...'' Bella explained her story from start to finish

'' So, that man's mate, Victoria, is after you?''

'' I think so. But I'm not Edward's mate, so she might be after Alice.'' Bella said looking down at her folded hands

'' Even so, we can't be to careful. So how did you know I was at the diner?''

'' Well, when I decided to leave Forks and the Cullen's, Alice came up to me and told me I'd find my mate in a diner in Philadelphia, I didn't believe her at first, but I knew somehow by looking in her eyes, she was telling the truth. I was waiting for two months for you, and now here we are.'' Bella finished with a small smile

'' Here we are.'' Jasper repeated taking her hands in his and holding onto them, holding onto hope.


End file.
